The Fellowship and the Six Rulers
by Eternal Sailor Solar
Summary: Jasmine Pevensie is Peters twin sister. When her siblings left Narnia and went back to the professors home, she rode into Middle Earth and helped the Fellowship. Now she has been in Narnia for two years and Aslan had decided that the Fellowship will go to Narnia to help Caspian become King of Narnia. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again my lovely readers. I am back with another story. I hope you all like this one.

_Elvish_

**_Thoughts_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia or Lord of the Rings

Chapter 1- The High Queen and the Prince

Jasmine Pevensie became worried as she heard Nicabrik's and Trufflehunter's shouts and arguments. She hoped and prayed to Aslan that they were alright. She smiled and sighed in relief when the two Narnians stepped inside, but stiffened at the sight of the Telmarine Prince. She looked at Trufflehunter and knew something was wrong. She then looked at the prince and paled at the sight of her younger sister's horn in his hand. Suddenly, everything clicked. The prince was the one who had blown the horn and called for aide. She went wide eyed as she realized that now the deep magic that was put in the horn was in full effect. She rushed forward, without saying a word, and closed the door, locking it.

She wouldn't lie. The prince seemed very mysterious. He had this dark yet kind factor about him. She felt attracted to more so than she had with any other when she and her siblings ruled Narnia. She gazed at him, looking him up and down. He was handsome too. His dark hair and eyes definitely added to the mysterious factor. He had a strong, lean build as well. He wasn't like other Telmarines, that much she could tell. She gave a deep blush when he caught her staring at him. She turned and hurried into the kitchen, checking on her stew.

Caspian stared after the girl. She had dark hair and deep blue eyes that resembled High Queen Jasmine twin sister of High King Peter. Her eyes also seemed to gaze into his very being and that sent a shiver down his spine. Her auburn-brown hair was in a simple plate and she wore a dark green and brown riding outfit.

This girl was confidant on her feet. She held her head high and seemed fearless. She also seemed to have this royal presence surrounding her. He knew now he wanted to know her. He wanted to get to know her. He had to get to know her.

He caught her gaze as she came back with two bowls of the stew she had made that day. She gave him a soft friendly smile and handed one to him. "Eat. It's bear stew. If you are who I think you are then you need your strength."

He nodded gratefully an returned her small smile.

Jasmine'a heart melted at the sight of his smile. 'God he is so handsome,' she thought to herself. "I am Caspian the Tenth. May I ask what your name is milady?" He asked softly.

"Jasmine, your highness. My name is Jasmine."

His eyes grew slightly wide. "High Queen-"

"Yes. I am High Queen Jasmine the Brace twin sister to High King Peter the Magnificent." She gave a sigh and sat on her bed. She knew that he wanted to sit next to her, so she nodded as a yes to his nonverbal question. She sighed again and stared at her stew. Tears began to cloud her vision as she thought of her siblings. She missed them so much. She had been gone from England for now six months but that was equivalent to two years in Narnia. She let her tears fall as she not only thought of her siblings, but also the stories of how the Telnarines invaded. She barely noticed when the prince pulled her bowl away from her.

Caspian' heart went out to her. She missed her siblings and she grieved for the Narnians. He pulled her into a tight embrace. Caspian closed his eyes letting her sob into his chest. He may have just met her, but it pained him to see her like this. Jasmine felt safe and secure in his arms.

She couldn't believe that they had just met, and now he was holding her letting her cry. 'Why Aslan do I have to marry a Telmarine?' she asked herself. She snuggled her head closer into his chest. She loved the feeling of him drawing gentle circles on her back as she cried. Before she knew it, she gave into the warmth and had fallen asleep.

Caspian chuckled when he realized she fell asleep. He looked up to see the badger and dwarf staring at them. He gave a smile and tried to lay her down, but she clung to him like a little girl to her blanket. He sighed and laid with her, her head snuggled into his chest. Eventually, he also gave into the warmth and fell asleep.

-(Middle Earth)

Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli, Aragorn, and the rest of the Fellowship even Boromir and Faramir stood in front of a lion named Aslan. Aslan smiled and said, "My children I have chosen you to help the High Queen and her siblings in the upcoming war in Narnia."

Frodo looked at the lion. "Do you mean that Jasmine needs our help?" he asked.

Aslan nodded. "Yes young one. She and her four siblings will need your help."

"Then we will help her," Boromir and Legolas said at the same time.

Aslan gave a roar and five horses rode up. "These horses are loyal to Jasmine and will lead you to the Narnians. Castella is Jasmine's horse and will lead you there. Be safe on your journey and be mindful of the Telmarines." He turned and vanished as he walked away.

Castella came forward and bowed her head. "Gandalf you and Frodo may ride my back on our journey," she said startling everyone but Gandalf and Frodo.

Said Hobbit smiled. "It's an honor to ride such a great and loyal stead," he said.

"You flatter me young hobbit," she replied.

"Let us make haste. We must get to Aslan's Howe quickly," Gandalf said helping Frodo onto Castella and then mounting her himself.

The rest of the Fellowship nodded and did as Gandalf did. Gimli got stuck yet again riding with Legolas, but he didn't mind.

Gandalf nodded and he, Frodo, and Castella galloped off.

-(Finchley 1941)

Peter, Lucy, Edmund, and Susan all were sitting on a bench in the local train station waiting to go to their schools. Peter sighed as he thought if his twin sister. He missed her so much. Sure she was completely opposite of how he was, but they were the ultimate tag team.

Lucy flinched as she felt a sudden pinch. "Susan don't pinch me!"

"But I didn't," her older sister replied.

"Ouch! Peter stop," Edmund exclaimed.

Peter's head shot up. "This had to be magic," he answered standing up. "Join hands quickly."

The four Pevensies joined and were in awe as the train passed by and the bricks tore away revealing a cave that led to a beach. Susan and Lucy looked at each other realizing that they were back in Narnia. They ran forward removing their top coats and ran to the water. Edmund and Peter followed soon after. They were so happy to be back in their home.

After a few minutes Edmund stopped and looked up at the cliff.

Peter noticed this and asked, "What's wrong Ed?" "Where do you suppose we are?"

"Where do you think?" Susan asked.

"Well I don't remember any ruins in Narnia."

The siblings looked at each other and went to go investigate the ruins. After a while, Susan had picked up a golden chess set piece and was studying it as Lucy asked, "Who do you think lived here?"

"I think we did," Su answered.

"Hey that's mine," Edmund called as he and Peter came up to their sisters.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Well I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley now did I?"

Lucy went wide eyed in realization. "It can't be," she whispered as she ran to a large circle where the throne room used to be.

"Lu!" They ran after her. Lucy smiled and began placing them. "Don't you see? Imagine a waltz and columns there."

Peter paled. "Cair Paravel," he breathed Finally realizing they were t the ruins of their home.

hey guys thanks for reading it. Please review and the second chapter will be up soon.

regards,

eternal sailor solar


	2. Chapter 2

Heya. Here is chapter two I hope all of you like it please read and review. Thanks.

_Elvish_

**_Thoughts_**

Disclaimer: I do not own chronicles of Narnia or lord of the rings. I wish I did tho.

Chapter 2- The Fellowship Becomes Whole Again

-(Narnia)

The Fellowship was making good time as they rode to the Howe.

Castella began to slow as the sun began to set. "We shall rest here tonight," she said. "We will arrive at the Howe by midday tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and got off and began to rest. Castella laid down and looked up as Legolas sat next to her. "Hello your highness."

"Please call me Legolas."

"Of course Legolas."

"Castella what was Narnia like before Jasmine came to Middle Earth?"

"It was a peaceful time. The five kings and queens were lived by everyone. The day that her sibling disappeared, Jasmine was devastated. She insisted that she go out and look for them, but when she started to go through the forest, by magic she ended up riding to Rivendell. That was when our journey in Middle Earth began."

He nodded. "I see her as a sister that I never had. I hope she is doing alright."

"Well knowing her majesty, she is perfectly fine. I know it."

-(Aslan's Howe)

Jasmine, Trufflehunter, Nikabrik, and Caspian were sitting by the stone table in council.

"Aslan has abandoned us," Nikabrik said. "I know how to bring back the White Witch. Let us-"

"NO!" Jasmine shouted. "As High Queen I will NOT allow you to summon that witch!" Everyone went silent after what she said. "Aslan has not abandoned us. He will not only send my siblings, but he will send others. I know it."

Caspian sighed. "This meeting will continue sometime later. For now, I think we all need a break."

Jasmine stood and went to get her Elvish short blades, bow, and quiver full of arrows. She went to the training areas and began to train. Her hearing heard distant hooves pounding on the ground. She seethed her blades, strapping them and her bow and arrows to her back. She rushed out of the Howe and saw five horses at the edge of the clearing. She went wide eyed as she saw her horse Castella. Her face turned into a bright smile as she saw Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, Boromir, Faramir, Sam, Frodo, Pippin, and Merry riding towards her. "Welcome to Narnia my friends," she said when they came up to her.

Caspian and a few Narnians had come out and were watching in awe.

"Castella!" Jasmine called as she went up to her horse and embraced her.

"Hello milady," she answered.

"Castella it's Jasmine to you."

"Jasmine it had been a while."

"Yes it had indeed." Jasmine turned to the rest of the Fellowship and embraced them. "I'm so glad that you have come. How exactly did you all get to Narnia?"

"Aslan sent us," Gandalf replied.

Caspian went wide eyed. "Jasmine you were right Aslan has not abandoned us." She turned and smiled a smile that was meant for him. "But I still say we go to the Telmarine camp by the river and take their weapons." Caspian nodded. "We will set out as soon as you tell us to."

"Bring two groups one will scout the forest and the other will take the weapons. I do hope that with the magic of the horn my siblings were brought here." Caspian nodded.

"Guys this is Prince Caspian the Tenth the true heir of the Narnian throne. Caspian this is the Fellowship of the Ring: Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir and Faramir, Aragorn, and Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo." She turned to the Fellowship.

"Come let us get you inside and rested and fed." She led them into the Howe.

-(River Near Cair Paravel)

The four Pevensies had found two Telmarine soldiers in a boat. They were going to throw a Narnian dwarf into the water. Thankfully, they saved him. Now they were in that same boat going down the river to get to Aslan's Howe.

"They're so still," Lucy commented.

"Well what do you expect. They're just trees," the dwarf named Trumpkin said.

"They used to dance," retorted Lucy. "Why would Aslan let this happen?" She asked herself out loud.

"Aslan," Trumpkin scoffed. "We thought Aslan abandoned us when you lot did."

"We didn't mean to leave you know," Peter snapped. Everyone went silent as Peter continued to row.

Soon they came to a shore and Lucy saw a bear. She went up to it. "Hello there." The bear looked at her. "It's ok we're friends."

Trumpkin paled. "Lucy don't move."

The bear roared and began to charge towards Lucy.

Susan paled knocking an arrow.

"Susan shoot!" Edmund shouted.

Trumpkin pulled his out an shot the bear killing it saving Lucy.

Lucy clung to Peter.

"It was wild," Edmund stated.

"He couldn't talk at all," added Peter.

"You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember," Trumpkin stated.

Lucy hid her face into Peter's chest as Trumpkin began to skin the beat for meat.

-(Aslan's Howe)

Jasmine sighed as she sat at the top step of the Stone Table staring at the picture of Aslan.

"You seem worried," the voice of Aragorn said.

"_I miss my family_," she replied in Elvish.

"_As do I. I miss Arwen_," he replied in Elvish.

(A/n: this whole convo will be in Elvish and please don't be mad I didn't look up the language.)

"_How she doing? Has she given birth to your son yet_?"

Aragorn smiled. "_Yes she has. Her father came to Gondor before we left to help her._"

Jasmine smiled. She turned back to the picture of Aslan.

"_He knows what he is doing_," Aragorn told her as he say next to her.

Jasmine nodded. She stood. "_Caspian and I are taking the scouting group out tonight. We will be back in a few days. If you want you and Legolas may come with us_."

"We will gladly accompany you," Legolas said in English as he came in.

Jasmine nodded. "Get ready. We leave within the hour." She went to her makeshift room and changed out of her dress into her Elvish fighting outfit and strapped her weapons to her back.

Whew there's chapter two done and over with. I hope you all like it. Please read and review please thank you all

regards

eternal sailor solar


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I am back with chapter three. I hope you all like it.

_Elvish_

**_Thoughts_**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CON OR LOTR! I wish I did though. :'(((((

Chapter 3- The Pevensies are Together Again

Jasmine was at the front of the group with Legolas, Reepicheep, and Trufflehunter. She was still shocked that she had returned to the same age that she and Peter were when they left Narnia. She could feel Caspian's stare on her as she led the group.

"Milady," Trufflehunter began. "Do you think that the other Kings and Queens will be in our direction?"

"Knowing Peter he will want to go across the gorge. If I presume that Trumpkin is with them then they will insist on going that way."

Trufflehunter nodded.

Jasmine froze as she and Legolas heard the sound of footsteps. "_They are human,_" Jasmine whispered in Elvish.

Legolas nodded.

"Quietly draw your weapons," she commanded in a soft voice as she drew her main blade, the one that was a gift from Father Christmas. "Narnians span out. Legolas and Boromir go left. Aragorn and Faramir go right. Caspian and Reep, you two are with me."

She silently stepped forward and she and Caspian blocked the on coming sword. The pair froze as she stared into the eyes of her twin who looked the same age as she. She cracked a smirk and said, "Hello my dear brother."

Peter went wide eyed as he quickly swathed his sword. "Lucy come out from hiding."

Jasmine seethed her sword and embraced her brother. "Oh Peter how I have missed you. And Lucy! We are all back to our ages from before."

Trumpkin, Edmund, and Susan all ran up and the last two siblings embraced their older sister.

Jasmine smiled. "My dear siblings this is Prince Caspian the Tenth the true heir to the throne of Narnia. He is the one who blew your horn Su."

Caspian smiled and bowed. "An honor your Majesties."

"Please Caspian, you shall not bow to us," Peter stated.

Jasmine smiled and stood next to Caspian. "Let us get back to the Howe."

The others nodded and began the two day trek back to the Howe.

-(The second night of the journey)

Jasmine was glad they had stayed near the river. She was bathing staring at the stars in awe. She finished and was dressing when she heard the voice of Caspian coming closer. She quickly placed her over coat dress on and groaned as she couldn't reach the laces.

"Need help with that," the voice of the Spanish accented man said.

Jasmine looked up and blushed. "Yes please," she said softly. She turned and moved her hair to let him tie her laces.

When he finished, his fingers lightly grazed her skin and they were cool to the touch. She gave a shaky breath. She slowly turned to face him and blushed when she realized how close they were to each other.

"You are intriguing," he softly said his warm breath against her lips.

She let her eyes flutter slightly as she looked up at him. She just now noticed that he was slightly taller than her. She blushed deeply. "As are you."

He smiled slightly and let his gaze fall on her plump rosy lips. Oh how he wanted to taste them. When he first met her about two weeks ago, she had smelled of vanilla and pineapple. He imagined feeling her curves and the heat between them intensifying so much. He slowly began to lean forward slightly wanting to taste her.

Jasmine tilted her head up slightly and met Caspian's lips in a light and gentle kiss.

Caspian brought one hand up and lightly cupped her neck, deepening the kiss. He gave a slight smile as he felt her respond. He slid his hand into her hair and held her head as his other gripped her lower back lightly.

Jasmine gave a soft moan into his lips as she tangled her hands into his hair. He was so gentle yet so passionate. She had been wanting to kiss him for a while. And now she was. It was a lot better than she had been imagining.

Caspian pulled her closer as their lips began to move in tune with each other. He gave a satisfied smirk as he heard her give a mewl. He knew she was liking this as much as he was. He decided to be a little bold and lightly graze her lower lip. She gave a small gasp allowing him to invade her wet cavern and explore.

Jasmine couldn't believe what was happening. First he was complimenting her, and now they were making out! Jasmine was liking this very much. She had developed a large crush on the Telmarine prince over the past week and a half. She wanted more of him, but she knew that would have wait for a later occasion.

Caspian and Jasmine pulled away at the same time needing air. She blushed as their eyes met. Desire was growing between both of them. "We should get back," she stared quietly.

He nodded and held out his arm and she gently took it.

When they arrived back, everyone was chatting and Jasmine smiled as she saw that Lucy and Legolas were getting along.

"It seems Legolas has taken a liking to ur youngest sister," Caspian whispered.

Jasmine nodded and smiled. "Legolas isn't intimidated easily so Peter won't be able to scare him away like he has other suitors."

Caspian chuckled.

Jasmine also saw that Susan and Faramir had taken a liking to each other. She gave a soft smile.

The pair went and sat next to Peter Aragorn and Edmund.

"There you are," Edmund stated.

"I was bathing. I am a girl. I am not as quick as a man when bathing. Plus the stars are stunning tonight."

Aragorn looked up and smiled. "Yes indeed they are," he stated.

Jasmine smiled and softly sang a song in Elvish,

"_The night of the stars _

_The night of the King. _

_He will return _

_To his rightful place. _

_Everyone sees _

_The light of Hope,_

_ And they know that he Is the only one to-" _

Then Legolas began to sing.

"_Take up his throne _

_And Become a servant _

_For his people. _

_Yet they are blind _

_To the one who is the tyrant of their nation" _

Aragorn cut in.

"_The Valar has blessed _

_Thee as the king_

_ Come now and give your alligance _

_Show him that you will stand by his side" _

Frodo who knew the song decided to join in.

"_Give him his throne _

_Let him be king _

_Take down the enemy _

_Defeat him forever _

_Show them your strength _

_And don't run away" _

Jasmine and Legolas began again.

"_Take up your sword _

_Cut down the evil _

_Show them that you are the King _

_The only one to rule _

_The one to show them the way"_

All four of them finished the last few lines.

"_The night of the stars _

_The night of the King. _

_He will return _

_To his rightful place." _

When they finished, everyone clapped. Jasmine and Frodo were the only two who blushed from embarrassment. They both gave a soft smile.

"That was beautiful," Susan and Lucy said.

"What does it mean?" Caspian asked.

"It tells of the king who is meant for the throne of a nation. It was originally written for the true air of Gondor," Legolas said.

"But because of our situation here, it is meant for you, Caspian," Jasmine told him. She gave him that same smile again.

Caspian was captivated by her. He loved that smile. It was a smile only meant for him.

Peter watched his twin and Caspian. He looked at the way he looked at her. He knew that she would fall for him. Caspian was already falling for her. He could see it in his eyes. He gave a small grin. She truly had grown up. Although they were a few years older it didn't really matter. He approved. But most of all he was happy that the Pevensies were all together again.

Whew! I am finally done with that chapter. Please for those who are following this story please review I want to know your thoughts on the pairings: LegolasxLucy and SusanxFaramir.

Thank you all again.

Regards,

Eternal Sailor Solar


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayo! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been swamped with TONS of school work and now my new job as a cashier at Michael's Craft Store! Woohoo! I'm so happy I finally am making my own money. Anyways here is the fourth chapter of The Fellowship and the Six Rulers. I hope you all enjoy it. Please please please I am begging you send me at least a couple if reviews I would like to know what all of you think of the story so far and the pairings that I have in mind.**

**Here they are:**

**SusanxFaramir (or Boromir I still can't decide)**

**JasminexCaspian**

**LucyxLegolas**

**Please tell me who Su should be with I want to be able to decide who. Thank you. Oh and did I mention we have a special guest with us today.**

**Jasmine: I can't believe you forgot about both me and Peter *scoffs***

**Peter: Sis! Don't treat the author like that! Eternal Sailor Solar has feelings as well!**

**Jasmine: Well if she wasn't so f***ing forgetful then I wouldn't say that now would I**

**Peter/Me: *gasps dramatically***

**Me: I take that to offense!**

**Jasmine: What I only speak the truth.**

**Me: *glares at Jasmine***

**Jasmine: *glares back***

**Peter: *sweatdrops and turns to audience* I am sorry for their behavior. Anyways Eternal Sailor Solar doesn't own CoN or Lot. Enjoy!**

_Elivsh_

The Fellowship and the Six Rulers

Chapter 4- Feelings of Love

The large group arrived at the Howe and paused. All of the centaurs had lined up and made an arc with their swords. The five Pevensies walked forward with their heads held high like the Kings and Queens they once were. The Fellowship and Narnians watched in awe of the siblings. After they were more than half way, the others quickly followed.

Inside Jasmine and Caspian showe her siblings around. That was when Susan found the pictures of then carved into the walls.

"Peter, you should have a look at these," Susan said in a slightly worried tone.

Jasmine smiled. "These are pictures from our reign. Come let me show you where we are exactly." She and Caspian each grabbed a torch and showed the others to where the Stone Table lay. She and Caspian lit the gunpowder and the room became filled with light.

Lucy stepped forward almost in a trance and went up the three small steps. She gently and quietly sat down and placed her hand on the table. The memories of Aslan's death came to everyone as she looked up at the portrait of the Great Lion. "He must know what he's doing?" she stated.

"That he does Lucy," Jasmine said, "That he does."

"I think it's up to us now," Peter suddenly said as he turned and walked out.

Jasmine sighed and turned to Aragorn, Caspian, and Legolas. "_Let them rest for now_," she began in Elvish. "_We will hold a war council tomorrow_."

The trio nodded and showed Jasmine's siblings to their rooms.  
Jasmine went to find her twin. "Peter," she called.

"What."

"Peter Pevensie don't pull that tone with me. Now if it was up to us would Aslan have sent the Fellowship to help us?"

He sighed. "I know I'm sorry. I just can't believe that we let this happen."  
"Hey. It's not our fault. It was our time to leave. That's what he told me. As it was our time to return here."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. That's what Aslan told me when I returned two years ago. Peter maybe it's time we take up our thrones and ask for help again."

He looked at her and a huge grin took over his face. "When's the war council?"

"Tomorrow. Now get to your room and rest."

He nodded and went to his room.

-(That night the Ridge)

Jasmine was sitting admiring the stars. She took a breath and began to sing the slow version of "Listen to Your Heart."

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes.  
Yeah  
You've built to love  
But that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven  
Turns to dark

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before  
You tell him goodbye

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while  
The pressure's moments are all lost in the tide  
Yeah  
They're swept away  
And nothing is what it seems  
From the feeling of your loving  
To your dreams

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before  
You tell him goodbye

And there are voices  
That want to be heard  
So much to mention  
But you can't find the words  
The scent if magic  
The beauty that's been  
When love was wilder  
Than the wind

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before  
You tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart  
Hmm hmm  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before  
You tell him goodbye"

She finished in a soft tone and looked down at her hands which were in her lap.  
"That was beautiful," a voice said behind her.

Jasmine straightened and looked to see Caspian. "Th...thank you," she said softly. She looked down allowing her bangs to cover her face as she blushed deeply. Her blush deepened as she felt him lift her chin. Her innocence shown in her eyes she looked at him.

"Why do you hide?" he asked softly. "You're too beautiful to hide."

Her cheeks were now a deep noticeable red. She had never been complimented so much before. Why was he complimenting her? That was when she remembered the kiss they had shared. Did he have feelings for her? Or was that just a spur of the moment type of thing? She so badly wished that it wasn't like that. She so badly wanted to know how he felt about her. She blushed more at the thought of them being together.

She silently prayed to Aslan that these feelings were true. Jasmine was snapped back to reality when she felt soft lips on hers. Almost immediately she began to respond moving her lips with his as the kiss became more passionate. Her arms and hands seem to grow minds of their own as they wrapped around his neck and tangled themselves in his dark luscious locks. She gave a sigh of happiness as their lip feat continued.

Caspian was feeling a mixture of emotions. Most of them being good ones. He was happy that Jasmine was responding to his advances. He full of pride because he finally gets to tell her his feelings for her. These feelings of love, lust, need, want, etc. The strongest feeling being his love for her. He was grateful to Aslan for sending her to Narnia and for allowing him to meet her.

He slid one arm around her waist causing her to stand and the other into her frayed messy auburn red hair. He decided to get a little bold and slowly lick her lower lip wanting and asking for entrance.

Jasmine let out a sound that was a mix between a moan and a gasp. Nonetheless she gave him what he wanted. She unknowingly blushed at the new feeling of his tongue exploring the inside of her cavern. After a few moments she met his with hers and the battle began. She knew she was fighting a losing battle, but she didn't care. She never wanted this moment to end. She wanted to stay with him in his arms for all eternity. She let out another moan as she felt his hands gently slid over her curves and stop back at her hips.

That was when they heard a loud gasp. The couple pulled apart both turning a deep shade of red. Standing there was Peter. They were in trouble now.

Peter was fuming. He had come up here to find his sister and talk to her, not walk out and find her making out with Caspian. It took all he had not to gut him then and there. He glared at the Telmarine Before turning to Jasmine. "Jasmine was that what I think I just saw?" he asked through a locked jaw seething.

"Yes," she answered confidently.

Peter went wide eyed as did Caspian. Peter placed his hand on the hilt of his sword his expression darkening.

"Peter!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Don't hurt him. Please. I...I don't think I could live without him."

"And why is that my dear twin?" Peter demanded.

"I love him."

Peter froze. "What?!"

"I am madly and deeply in love with Caspian," she said in a gentler tone.

Both Peter and Caspian were frozen at her declaration.

**Cliffhanger! Soooo what did y'all think? Please review and follow. Oh and also please tell me who Susan should be with. I will try to update soon.**

**SPECIAL NOTICE:!**

**FOR THOSE IN SOUTH OC THERE IS A BLLOD MOON ECLIPSE TONIGHT AT 12:07 am!**

**Tat for now,**

**Eternal Sailor Solar**


End file.
